


you're like a cinema, I could watch you forever

by kanpekinalady



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanpekinalady/pseuds/kanpekinalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, her hands are her eyes. They've been blind for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're like a cinema, I could watch you forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in April, for the Girl on Fire Ficathon

The first time they meet she's all toothy grin and red embarrassed cheeks and he thinks she isn't all that pretty. She hides behind their trainer as he introduces her to the group and Marvel thinks she looks like a coward. But then shining blue eyes appear from under her golden locks and for a little while he's mesmerized. Maybe, he thinks, she's a diamond in the rough.

-

Glimmer has a hard time adjusting to the training centre rules. She's seven and she cries a lot. Once she hides in the storage room. "Crying won't get you anywhere," he meets her glare with a smile - oh so bright a smile, it's blinding – and sticks his hand out for her. Glimmer knows he's right. So she pushes herself off the ground and walks away. The next time Glimmer misses her shot, she doesn't run off crying. She tries again.

-

By the time Marvel's fifteen she's no longer a diamond in the rough. No, she's cut in all the right places. She shimmers and shines and neither boy nor girl can take their eyes off her. Marvel discovers that neither can he. She's bright and vibrant yet lethal and she pulls at him the way bright light pulls at moths. When their eyes meet from across the room Marvel's mouth runs dry. She's dangerous, he reminds himself. But that doesn't stop him from staring.

-

Glimmer has eyes set on her wherever she goes. With a bat of her eyelashes, a lingering touch on their arms or a giddy giggle Glimmer gets things done. Nobody suspects her to be the one watching. But Glimmer notices all the little things. How the battered spear with the little cut in the blade is his favourite. And when he wraps his hand around it his eyes sparkle, his lips curl up into a satisfactory smile and it’s like something inside him shifts. He's not as built as the others and he may be kind at heart, but when he holds that spear shivers run down her spine because he never misses his shot.

-

When they're reaped, it’s no wonder her name's Glimmer. Because she's simply glowing and radiating. Marvel imprints this divine version of her, smiling and waving and chosen, in his mind. Her natural glow pales in comparison to that which the designers give her. All glitter and sparkles for the chariot ride. Sensational and sexy for the interviews. She has Panem at her feet. It’s the natural glow she sports late at night when the make up's gone and her golden hair falls loosely around her shoulders that has Marvel in the exact same position.

-

Glimmer takes her time sizing up the other tributes. The girl from district five can disappear into thin air. She thinks nobody's watching but Glimmer is. The boy from district eleven is giant but when he lays his hand on a weapon he looks lost. Cato's a career through and through. He's strong and handsome, like all the other boys at home. He knows a pretty thing when he sees them. So Glimmer flashes a smile and bats her eyelashes like she does at home and she can tell Clove hates her for it. It’s when she sizes Marvel up that she realizes Cato’s no match, just like all the other boys. She watches Marvel longer than she should.

-

The night before the games Glimmer wraps her arms around him and places kisses on his cheekbone. Marvel succumbs to her demand and their night becomes one of strangled cries. He's more gentle than he thought he'd be, afraid he'll break the porcelain he’s been allowed to handle. Marvel watches the way her neck cranes as her body arches into his. In his hands she comes undone. It's a haze and once it's over she cups his face and maps his skin. Tonight, her hands are her eyes. They've been blind for so long.

-

In the arena Glimmer's by Cato's side. But she can’t help sneaking glances when she can. She's watched him for too long. Marvel lies across of her that night and when she catches his eyes, he offers her a smile. It's an offer she can't refuse. She falls asleep staring into his eyes and it's the safest she's ever felt. Cato’s arm drawn around her waist doesn’t exist.

-

Even as the venom deforms her lovely face, the lifeless diamonds in her eye sockets keep sparkling. Glimmer still shines. Even in death. She dies a diamond in the rough. And even long after her cannon is fired Marvel watches her every move, haunted by his dreams. Later, Katniss's arrow digs deep into his neck and Glimmer's the last thing he sees before he’s finally set free.


End file.
